


【姚琛x你】🚗🚗

by olivial



Category: R1SE（Band）, 乙女向 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivial/pseuds/olivial
Relationships: 姚琛x你
Kudos: 7





	【姚琛x你】🚗🚗

姚琛x你 🚗🚗

舞蹈课后，姚琛久违的去了趟夜店。  
相比以前泡夜店时每次都迫不及待地蹦到舞池中央，作为艺人的姚琛已经收敛了许多，和朋友钻进包间点了两扎啤酒开始叙旧。  
聊遍了这些年的坎坷沉浮，听了朋友这些年跑场子吃了上顿没下顿的遭遇，姚琛拍了拍胸脯保证道，“哥，有啥要帮的你就说撒，我姚琛虽然不能让你大富大贵，请你吃几天饭还是没问题的嘛。”  
酒一杯一杯地喝，姚琛知道啤酒不醉人，以自己的酒量哪怕喝到撑也顶多就是微醺的状态，可今晚却不知道怎么了，脑袋沉得厉害。或许是刚刚的舞蹈课太累了，又或许是太久没来酒吧了，这混杂着尼古丁和酒精的昏暗氛围使他缺氧，姚琛想。  
眼看要转点了，家里那位宝贝估计该等急了，姚琛拽着自己最后一丝清醒准备开溜。  
“哥，我还有事先走了，酒钱算我的。”他摇摇晃晃地站起身，戴上帽子口罩往门外走去，包厢门却从外面开了，走进来一个画着浓妆的女生，姚琛明白，午夜场开始了，这女生是来包厢里推销自己的，要是谈妥了，包间内马上便会开始一场见不得人的交媾。姚琛往边上挪了一步准备离开，那女生反而挡住他的路开始脱衣服，丝毫没有要让开的意思。  
姚琛泡夜店的次数不少，以前也作为DJ 跑了不少场子，什么香艳的美女他没见过，只是姚琛有三不碰：不碰烟，不碰毒，不碰来路不明的女人。  
混夜店的女人也不少，遇上这么没眼力见的倒是第一个。  
姚琛狠狠瞪了一眼对面这个搔首弄姿的女人，也不知道这女的看不看得到自己帽檐下的眼神，便侧身抄起搭在一边的皮外套往外走。那女的好像有些发愣，看架势似乎还想追出来却因为脱得一丝不挂不敢出房门。  
遇上个神经病。姚琛心想。

在马路边拦了辆的士，说了地址姚琛便在车上昏昏沉沉地睡去。  
与此同时，他并不知道包厢里他所谓的好哥们正一支一支地抽着烟，寻思着刚刚的女人怎么没勾起姚琛的欲望，自己还指望拍下他酒后失态的样子拿去娱乐报社卖个好价钱。难道是下的药剂量不够？不对，这剂量足够让琛哥欲火焚身了，难道是时间不够？不管是什么原因，一想到唾手可得的钱没了，他便气得牙痒痒，手里的烟吸得更猛了。

姚琛觉得自己做了个梦，梦里都是猩红的血色，一层又一层的热浪席卷他的身体，仿佛要把他吞噬掉。  
当出租车司机喊了他不知道多少遍时姚琛才清醒过来，明明是接近零度的天气，他却出了一身细细密密的汗。迷迷糊糊地掏出手机结了车费，姚琛拖着发烫的身体上了楼。

电梯狭小的空间让姚琛觉得愈发热了起来，他脱下了外套，发现自己贴身的衬衣早已湿透了，还有些……喘不上气。大半夜的估计也没人，姚琛索性把贴身的衬衣也脱了拿在手上。  
嚯，大冬天在电梯里打赤膊的，他估计是第一个。  
从一楼到十二楼，电梯仿佛走了一个世纪。  
电梯门打开的一刹那，猛然灌进来的寒风让姚琛打了个哆嗦，但他还是觉得浑身烧的厉害，昏昏沉沉的往家门口走，用自己最后一丝理智开门进了屋。屋里的暖气很足，姚琛觉得头更昏了，脱了鞋便瘫坐在墙角，脑海里意识止不住地下沉。  
你听到门口的响动从床上爬起，只发现姚琛像一摊泥一样倒在玄关处，上半身赤裸着，额前的发丝也已经湿透了。  
究竟是喝了多少啊。你心中默念。  
“小琛哥，小琛哥？”  
姚琛毫无反应。

你没想到姚琛这么沉，实在这人两条腿瘦得和竹竿一样，拖起来却这么费力。好不容易把他拖到床上，你忙活着给他擦汗换衣服，刚解开皮带，姚琛的呼吸声骤然急促了起来。

姚琛缓缓睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上，边上坐着自己的爱人，穿着一件吊带睡裙，头发披散着。卧室里只开了几盏氛围灯，在昏暗的灯光下，姚琛觉得床边的人格外的迷人，那微启的朱唇，睡裙下隐约的峰峦轮廓，姚琛脑子里只剩下一个想法。  
来一场云雨之欢。

你还在专心致志地帮姚琛换衣服，忽然被一只温热的手抓住并往前一扯，你一时间重心不稳倒在了姚琛怀里。  
“就那么着急帮我脱裤子啊”姚琛今天的嗓音格外的低沉，昏暗中你看不见他的表情，你枕着姚琛的胸肌，半天不敢动，也没有说话。  
和姚琛一起住了这么久也不是没有睡过，但是以往每次都是姚琛小心翼翼地问你可不可以一起睡，然后温柔地慢慢的开始，虽然最后他的电动小马达总把你折腾的够呛，但一开场就这么直球还是第一次。  
“都脱了一半了，做事不能半途而废嘛。”  
姚琛翻了个身把你压在身下，你还来不及做出反应嘴就被姚琛的双唇附上，姚琛的舌头猛的探入，和你的唇齿交缠不清。与此同时，姚琛那不安分的手从你裙摆下钻入，一路向上，整个覆盖住你圆润的胸，捏了了几把后又开始摩挲你的乳尖。  
你难受极了，整个人被压得无法动弹，嘴里的呻吟也被炙热的吻堵了回去。  
姚琛今晚似乎没那么多耐心做前戏，他收回放在你胸上的手开始脱裤子，嘴上功夫却也没闲着，不给你任何喘息的余地。  
当姚琛的手再回到你身上时他终于松开了嘴，却又转向你的耳根，耳鬓厮磨，他的喘息声被无数倍地放大。他的手在你腰间游走，不过几秒钟的时间便向下褪去了你的内裤，还不忘在你的臀上揩了把油。  
姚琛往后直了直身子，往下一探便熟练地插了进去。因为前戏做得不够，你第一次觉得这么疼，下半身仿佛要被撑裂了。姚琛却没在意这么多，一下下地顶着，你只得紧紧抱住他的后背，双手用力到要嵌进他的肉里。  
你不知道姚琛今天是怎么了，虽然他的床上功夫绝不含糊，但像今天攻势这么猛还是头一遭。

“疼吗？”  
“……嗯”  
“忍着。”

被一根庞然大物进进出出了好一会儿，你的下半身总算扩张开了，流出来的水也不少，被姚琛填满的感觉让你飘飘欲仙。  
突然，姚琛抽了出来，骤然的空虚感让你难受极了，他把你翻了个身，拖起你的腰让你半跪在床上，你双手撑着床头，顺着他的指引把屁股撅高。你感觉下半身空荡荡的，期待着小琛哥快点重新进入。而姚琛却没那么听话，他左手按着你的腰，右手在你屁股上留下深深浅浅的巴掌印。喝醉了的姚琛力气惊人的大，你想到以往每次过夜时，那个哪怕讲一句话都温柔到骨子里的姚琛，不知道他那些夜晚爱得有多么克制。  
下半身无尽的空虚和屁股火辣辣地疼，这两种感觉混合在一起的感觉很微妙，既难受，又享受这种被他惩罚的感觉。  
两瓣屁股都被姚琛的大手打得泛红，像极了一个鲜嫩多汁的水蜜桃。姚琛两只手扶住你的腰，又一次进入你的身体，并且借着后入的体位优势插得极深。“呃……”你忍不住呻吟起来。  
姚琛的手渐渐往上移，从背后环着你，环得好紧好紧，手指还不忘在你的胸上挑逗。  
“宝贝叫得真好听。”说着，姚琛顶得更深了。  
“……啊”  
“宝贝我好热。”又是一记猛攻。  
“……呜”  
“再忍一会儿。”姚琛加快了节奏，每一下都精准地撞上你的敏感点。

你的大脑已经一片空白，你不知道姚琛今晚怎么仿佛换了个人。脑海里只剩被欲望支配的疯狂，高潮的欢愉伴随着一下又一下肉体撞击的声音。  
终于，姚琛渐渐慢了下来，你感觉一股热流涌进身体，并顺着大腿缓缓流下。  
姚琛把你转身抱进了浴室放在洗手台上。他掰开你的双腿，用纸帮你擦一点点干净，再吻干你的泪痕。  
你注意到姚琛身上的汗比你还多，他喘着粗气，半天缓不过劲，但现在，他又变回了那些夜里温柔的样子。  
“对不起，我今晚有点过分了。”姚琛看着你泪水汪汪的眼睛，语气很是心疼，“我不知道怎么回事，我就是好想要你，想把你揉进我的身体里，我真的好爱你，好爱你。”  
你看着姚琛的眼里满是真诚。脸上还带着一丝不知道怎么道歉的笨拙。你知道这个男人没有骗你，你也知道这一刻你最想做的是什么。  
你伸出双手抱住他，双腿又环上他的腰，在他耳边轻声说：  
“既然这样，  
“那就再做一次吧。”


End file.
